Isaac Netero
Summary Isaac Netero '''(ア イザック＝ネテロ, Netero Isaac) was the 12th chairman of the Hunters Association and the chairman over the Hunter Examination Selection Committee. He was one of the oldest and was one of the most powerful character in the Hunter × Hunter series until the introduction of the Chimera Ant King, Meruem. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 7-F Name: Isaac Netero Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: '''Male '''Age: 110 Classification: Human, Hunter, Martial Artist. Attack Potency: [http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=14298 Multi City-Block level] | [http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=14298 Multi City-Block level+], Small Town level with Zero Hand (caused large gashes in Meruem), City level '''with Rose Bomb '''Range: Average human melee range, dozens of meters with Hyakushiki attacks Speed: At least Hypersonic+ '''(Could mach Meruem) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least'' Class GJ+ ' '''Durability:' [http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=14298 Multi City-Block level+] Stamina: Superhuman (can continue fighting even when he losses his left arm and right leg) Standard Equipment: The Rose Bomb implanted in his heart. Intelligence: Very intelligent with years of battle experience Weakness: None notable Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Flight/Levitation -Expert Hand-to-Hand combat] -Master Nen User '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '' '-Nen' (Mind Force):' Netero is an extremely powerful practitioner of Nen, claiming the title of the most powerful Nen user fifty years prior to the series. He has control over at least three Nen categories: first, his natural category, Enhancement, which, in conjunction with his astounding martial skills and strong body, make him a dreadful melee fighter; then Emission, which he uses to activate his strongest attack; finally, he employs Manipulation to make the Nen statue mimic his movements. It is said that, because of the extremely quiet flow of his aura, one cannot read his next move. While his amount of aura is immense, impressing seasoned Hunters like Morel, who commented it felt like being pierced by needles, Colt stated it is incomparable to that of the three Royal Guards; still, he managed to dispose of Neferpitou in an instant and injure Meruem himself, demonstrating his superior mastery over the art. Netero has also been seen to be a master of "the other Nen" as well. As it turns out, his hostile "Ren"(commonly known as blood-lust) was so powerful that it made Meruem, considered by most to be the most powerful character in the series, feel fear for the fist time. A much milder version was also felt when he saw Gon and Killua on the airship going to the second phase of the hunter exam sight. There, he shot his blood lust at them in a fraction of a second before disappearing into another corridor. This show of "Ren" was strong enough to out them on edge for a short while and make them wary of his presence, completely changing the atmosphere. *'100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva: 'Netero's Nen ability is the 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva; By utilizing his Nen, he is capable of making his attacks seems as if they had come from another dimension due to their incredible speed. When activated, Netero emits a gigantic multi-armed statue of the Guanyin Bodhisattva using his aura. Netro first prays by clasping his hands together in a fluid motion. After that, the arms on the statue strike down upon their targets in conjuntction with Netro's own hand motions. *'First Hand: 'Netero performs a chopping motion and the Bodhisattva mimics it, striking his opponent with a chop. *'Third Hand: 'Netero performs a clapping motion and the Bodhisattva copies it, attacking the opponent with a clap. *'Ninety-Ninth Hand: 'Netero makes a sign with his hands that looks like the number ninety-nine. Afterward, the multi-armed Bodhisattva hits the opponent with open palms multiple times in an instant to inflict massive damage. *'Zero Hand: 'This is Netero's last resort, meant to be used only when he cannot utilize any other of Guanyin's abilities. Netero first prays with all his heart. The Bodhisattva then appears behind Netero's enemy and tenderly clasps him within its palms. Netero then focuses every last ounce of his aura in preparation for this final attack, and the Bodhisattva mercilessly howls out an enormous flare of aura in an attempt to destroy the enemy. Netero ages rapidly as a result of his aura being completely drained. *'Rose Bomb: '''His final joker, he pierces his heart with his fingers, and detonates The Poor Man's Rose (a miniature nuclear explosive device, attached to his heart). '''Key: Pre-Chimera Ant Saga |''' '''Chimera Ant Saga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter